eskfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
The strange, wild energies that sustain the world of Esk are powerful and inscrutable to most people. Some, however, possess the ability to turn these energies to their will, causing supernatural events. These energies are collectively known as magic (Shaara and Szolak in the Vardok and Salmak languages, respectively), and those who control them are known as mages. The Triskele Magic is composed of three parts, united yet seperate: Marak, Rumak, ''and ''Szetak. Marak is raw power, the What. Rumak is a directing hand, the How. Szetak is a discerning mind, the Why. These three are known as "The Triskele" in Imperial, and as Varasim in Sekan , the language of the Salmak. A mage's essential discipline is to learn how to usurp the role of Rumak and Szetak, taking control of Marak. Imagination and will are the two most powerful tools for doing this. Types of Mages Mages generally fall into one of two categories, ambient or intrinsic, depending on the source of their magical energy. There are, however, several other types. Intrinsic Mages An intrinsic mage uses internal life energy to cast spells. There are two sources of this life energy: soul, and blood. Blood energy regenerates over time, while soul energy does not. Of the two, soul energy is more powerful. Most mages fall into this category. Intrinsic mages can use soul energy to accomplish permanent effects. Ambient Mages An Ambient Mage draws energy from the Low Magic Field itself, and can use that energy to amplify spells that are already in existence. Ambient mages can also manipulate spell architecture, causing spells to rebound on their casters, have unintended effects, or cease to exist. Rules for Playing Ambient Mages: Ambient Mages cannot cast their own spells. Instead, they must manipulate the spells of others. Ambient mages can still learn spells, but their knowledge of a spell only serves to make them better equipped to manipulate it in the way they desire. Adepts Once in a great while, the child of an ambient mage and an intrinsic mage is born with all the abilities of both. This child is known as an adept. Adepts are often mentally or emotionally unstable, and can be difficult to train. Lydiskan Lydiskan are only able to do small-scale magic, and are often looked upon with disdain by other mages. Most lydiskan learn to integrate their magical abilities with normal abilities, Rules for Playing Lydiskan: Lydiskan cannot level up spells beyond Normal (Level 1). However, they can cast spells while simultaneously using skills (casting a spell while attacking with a sword, casting a spell while using Charm, etc.) High Mage High mages tap into the High Magic Field, and can use the flowing words instinctively. They are extremely rare, and are usually born from the union of a mortal with one of the Winds. Rules for Playing High Mages: In general, High Mages should not be playable because they are incredibly powerful. However, in certain circumstances a Guide may decide to allow them. High Mages can command their surroundings using the Flowing Words. Soul costs still apply. Magicians Magicians are academic mages who prefer to spend their time studying magical theory, lecturing, and performing magical experiments. Styles of Casting The three main styles of casting are not mutually exclusive. For instance, a mage whose casting style is primarily kinetic can also cast spells vocally or visually. However, a mage using a casting style other than his primary style has a spellcasting penalty of -20. This penalty can be gradually removed through practice. Kinetic Kinetic mages cast spells through movement. Kinetic mages may add a spellcasting bonus equal to half of any one of their physical attributes (depending on what kind of gesture the spell requires). Players with kinetic mage characters should note down what kind of gestures their spells require. Vocal Vocal mages cast spells exclusively by speaking or singing them aloud. Vocal mages often display greater control of their spells. They can control spells of up to 60 difficulty without the possibility of negative results, and gain a +1 Will Modifier during control checks. Visual Visual mages cast spells through mental visualization. They can use their Will instead of their Agility in initiative checks, but only when performing magic. Types of Magic Black Crystal Magic Black crystal can be used to drain soul energy from others. Black crystal is addictive. Players who possess it must make a will check every time they use magic. If they fail, they start using the crystal. Once they start using the crystal, they must make another will check to avoid being overcome by Nynan. If they fail, they lose an amount of soul energy equal to the amount they were attempting to draw. Every time they use it the difficulty of the two will checks becomes higher, and the stamina cost of losing becomes greater (1d20 the first time, 2d20 the second, 3d20 the third, etc.). The Flowing Words There are certain types of magic that are not available to mortals. These include time, inspiration (soul creation), creation (bringing something previously nonexistent into being), destruction (taking something currently existent permanently and completely out of existence) and permanent alteration of universal constants (gravity, for example). These types of magic may be used by uttering the Flowing Words, a so-called "living language" responsible for the creation of Esk and (presumably) the rest of the universe. The Flowing Words were said to be incredibly difficult and dangerous to utter because of their power. The Flowing Words are generally kept secret by the Winds, though there are rare cases when they reveal them to mortals. Uttering one of the flowing words uses 5 soul points. Sample Flowing Words The Flowing Words are more versatile than any human language. Their combinations are nearly limitless. Unfortunately, they cannot be transliterated, and instead must be translated. Once a flowing word has been uttered, commands and modifiers may be added in normal speech, incurring no further soul point cost. Time Gravity Friction Electromagnetism Tolna Genta Sestra Malka Imtelor Sources of Magical Energy Stamina Stamina is the magic user's main source of energy for powering spells. Stamina costs increase depending on the magnitude of the spell, but a competant mage may be able to mitigate those costs. Blood Blood is a more powerful source of magical energy than stamina. 1 point of blood is equal to 100 points of stamina. Soul Soul is the most powerful source of magical energy that is readily available to mages. It can be used to accomplish permanent effects, and is the final step in completing a matrix. Types of Spells Elemental Spells that cause effects found in nature are called Elemental spells. This category includes fire, electricity, water, earth, and green spells. Elemental spells have a base difficulty of 10, and cannot go below 10 difficulty. Mental Mental spells are designed to affect the minds of living creatures. Humans are immune to this type of magic. Mental spells have a base difficulty equal to the Wits or Will of the target, with the only exception being Telepathy to a willing recipient. Telepathy to a willing recipient has a difficulty equal to the number of spaces between your character and the target. Conjuration Conjuration spells cause objects to appear out of thin air. The size of the object conjured determines the difficulty of the spell. Small objects have a base difficulty of 10. Medium objects have a base difficulty of 20. Large objects have a base difficulty of 30. Huge objects have a base difficulty of 40. Restorative Spells designed for healing people or fixing things fall into this category. Healing spells have a base difficulty equal to 10x the number of the wound to be healed. Regrowing body parts adds 20 difficulty. Repair spells have a base difficulty equal to 10x the size of the thing to be fixed (1 = small, 2 = medium, 3 = large, 4 = huge). Difficulty increases by 10 for every piece that must be replaced. Force Barrier spells, translocation spells, kinesis spells, and invisibility all fall into this category. Barrier spells have a base difficulty equal to the number of points of damage the barrier is designed to take x 10. Translocation spells have a base difficulty equal to the number of spaces translocated x 20. Kinesis spells have a base difficulty equal to the number of spaces traversed x 10. Invisibility spells have a base difficulty equal to the Wits level the player would like to defeat. No Force spell can go below 20 difficulty. Modifiers that Increase Spell Difficulty Area of Affect: +10 for every extra space that the spell affects. First one costs nothing. Damage: Desired wound number x 10 Natural Conditions: Low Light = +10, No Light = +20, Inclement Weather = +10, Natural Disaster = +20 Concentration Penalty: +10 due to loud/chaotic circumstances. Obstruction: +10 due to line-of-sight obstruction. List of Sample Spells Elemental Fireball: Base Difficulty 10 + Desired Wound 5x10 = 60 Dif '''Lightning Bolt: '''Base Difficulty 10 + Desired Wound 8x10 = 90 Dif Mental '''Telepathy: '''Number of Spaces (10) = 10 Dif Conjuration '''Summon Arming Sword: '''Medium Item = 20 Dif Restorative '''Heal Wounds: '''Wound Number 5 x 10 = 50 Dif '''Repair Object: '''Medium Item (20) + 1 Broken Piece (10) = 30 Dif Force '''Kinesis: '''Number of Spaces (5) x 10 = 50 Dif '''Translocation: '''Number of Spaces (3) x 20 = 60 Dif '''Barrier: '''Desired Damage 16 x 10 = 160 Diff Category:Magic